


【赫海】月光下的阿芙洛狄忒

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 平行时空穿越的故事。正在服兵役的李赫宰接到李东海生病的消息连忙赶往首尔，但是中间似乎出了什么小差错。
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae|Eunhyuk/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 18





	【赫海】月光下的阿芙洛狄忒

这件事是从哪里开始不对劲的呢？  
可能是从那个电话开始。  
李赫宰接到消息说李东海生病了进了医院，连忙想办法请了假出去看他，军装甚至都来不及换下。  
他满心焦急，坐在火车上握着手机给通知他这个消息的朴正洙发消息，询问李东海在哪个医院。  
——如果此时他细心一点，就会发现他和朴正洙之前的聊天记录里说到了李东海的情况——不是他所知道的带状孢疹复发，而是军队里的狂热粉丝给李东海下了药导致的信息素不稳定和假性发情。  
他到了医院之后，李东海还在睡着，朴正洙手里握着李东海的输液管坐在床边。  
“幸好你想办法出来了，打完针就带东海回去吧，时间会比正常短一些。”  
李赫宰只以为朴正洙说的是这次李东海情况不是很严重，回家睡一觉之后会好很多，于是点了点头把李东海背回了他们新买的公寓。  
然后就在路上，李东海醒了，车子里开始隐约有了甜甜的香味，李赫宰以为是经纪人换的车载香水就没有在意，听到李东海叫他名字连忙问了一句怎么样。  
“想快点回去。”李东海的鼻音很重，声音粘稠得像加了一整罐糖的熬煮过的水果汤。

把车子停在车位里，李赫宰半拖半抱着已经软成一滩水的李东海到了李东海帮他置办的新家里，还是清醒了一点的李东海颤颤巍巍地摁了指纹之后开的门。  
卧室里是按照李东海的喜好放置的大而软的床，他歪歪头心里想着要换一张让他的腰和肩颈都舒服的硬板床，接着就被李东海带着倒在床上。  
李赫宰支起上半身揉了揉李东海绯红的脸颊。  
“东海，是哪里不舒服？”  
“我好热，我的屁股在流水。”  
李赫宰皱起了眉头。  
他从来不知道有什么病症的表现是屁股流水，但是看李东海很难受的样子，他决定查看一下。  
“东海呀——”李赫宰话音刚落就惊恐地发现李东海的裤子被打湿了一大块，床单都被洇湿了。  
他连忙把人抱起来，三步两步走到卫生间里，让人坐在马桶上脱裤子。  
“赫，要bobo。”  
李赫宰连忙亲了人两口，发现有点烫嘴，李东海似乎发烧了。  
虽然不太擅长使用网络，但是他还是一边由着李东海解开了他的军装，一边试图寻求了帮助。  
“是发情热的主要表现，如果欲望得不到疏解，对身体负担很大。”  
他这才注意到小东海已经起立很久了，顶端沾着透明的腺液。  
“东海，东海，李东海。”李赫宰拍了拍李东海的脖子，目光涣散的李东海答应了一声，抬起了他波光潋滟的眼睛。  
李赫宰喉头一哽，不自觉靠得更近，那股奇异的甜香丝丝缕缕钻进他的鼻腔，“你撸出来就好了，这是发情热。”  
李东海迷迷糊糊地答应一声，开始动作，李赫宰刷地背过身去，开始背诵他们的歌词以及舞蹈动作，试图屏蔽李东海无意识中发出来的语气词和鼻音。  
李东海再正常不过的哼唧在他耳朵里却带着媚意，奇异的甜香越来越浓郁，像是李东海在把自己煮成水果罐头，逼得李赫宰眼眶发红。他研究了一下浴室里的开关，打开了排气扇。  
“赫，我好难受。”李东海弄了一手的东西却哭了起来，李赫宰抽了卫生纸给他擦拭干净以后蹲在他面前——他的兄弟现在很精神，他不想被李东海发现只是听了声音就升旗了这件事情。  
“那怎么办呢，东海？”他用卫生纸给李东海擦着眼泪，后来看着李东海的眼睛一阵恍惚，把李东海流下的眼泪吃了进去。  
“我想要你抱我。”李东海突然说了句日语。  
李赫宰反应了一会儿，给了他甜香的好朋友一个拥抱，他甜甜的好朋友却摇了摇头，“我说的不是这个抱。”  
李东海甜笑着摁了一把他快要爆炸的裤裆，“我说的是用这里抱我。”  
上帝啊，你虔诚的信徒李赫宰真诚发问，我该怎么办？  
李赫宰喉结滚动几下，手扶上李东海的后颈，额头顶着额头，“你确定吗？”  
“我应该准备了避孕套，”李东海在他同岁好友的嘴上咬了一口，“如果尺寸不符也没关系，我同样准备了避孕药。”  
李赫宰看了眼坐在马桶上光着腿有点打冷颤的李东海，打开了淋浴，把人扒干净之后架进了浴缸里。  
“能自己洗澡吗？”  
李东海点点头，李赫宰收拾了一下脏衣服，拿着手机出了浴室。  
出来之后他发觉这个房子到处都是浅淡的甜香——和他在浴室里的李东海身上闻到的一模一样。

他发现情况哪哪都是不对劲的。  
他相对来讲比较了解自己的身体，平日里下身的肿胀如果不去管一会儿便会消下去，而现在他闻着这股甜香反而更加精神了，甚至有什么在拽着他回到李东海身边。  
“我真的不能对自己的好朋友做这种事情，我们退伍之后可是要继续做D&E的。”李赫宰换下了身上被李东海折腾得乱七八糟的军装，却忍不住深吸了一口甜香，接着蹲在洗衣机面前，听着机器的声音眼神放空。

其实他一直对李东海有欲念。  
这种他打算藏一辈子的念头开始于他和李东海认识不久。  
那天夜里他梦见李东海练完舞后弯下腰露出了一小截细白腰肢，最要命的是梦中的李东海用他那张过分清秀美丽的脸对他微笑了起来。  
他在凌晨五点打开了水龙头悄悄洗内裤，那一截腰肢和李东海的笑脸仍旧不断出现在他眼前，未经人事的少年面对陌生的领域不知所措。  
他只当自己是被李东海过分漂亮纤细的外表迷住了，不敢越雷池一步，并且转头就去见了他当时的女朋友。  
后来成年了，他和女朋友滚到了床上，男性的小头被满足得彻底，但总觉得心中空空的，突然间李东海凝望他的面容浮现在他眼前。  
等到他意识到他脸上挂着的表情不太对劲时，他看着床上还在喘息的女孩子心里充满了抱歉，给避孕套打了个结丢进垃圾桶，抱着女孩子去了浴室里洗澡，还用“明天要打歌”这个理由拒绝了女孩子再来一次的提议。  
“哥哥，说真的，你在床上也是这么冷淡的一个人呢。”女孩子穿着浴衣点了根烟面无表情，坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿，“而且你真的交往过很多女朋友吗？我也没耐心教你技巧，就这样吧。”  
长卷发温柔婉约的女孩子性格酷酷的，说完把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，穿上衣服拎着包离开了。

“哥哥，说真的，你对我从来没有对东海哥那样上心呢。”短头发的女孩子戳着手机漫不经心道，“我已经主动告诉过你我月经的日子了你永远不记得，但是你记得东海哥什么药要什么时间吃。说实话，要不是你能对着我硬起来，我都在想你是不是和东海哥才是一对了。”  
他心里想着“其实看着他我反应更大”，嘴上三言两语哄好了女孩子。

他心里回想了一下他的女友们和他说过的话，李东海在其中出现的频率着实高得吓人，女孩子们比他看得清楚的多。  
男人真是贱得五花八门，他也真是个渣男，心里有人还要去招惹别人。  
他听到浴室里没了动静，叹了口气站起身去查看情况。

敲门半天没有应答，他皱着眉推门进去，入目是一幅美人沐浴图。  
只是李东海像是在池子里泡了太久晕了过去，头和手臂都垂在了浴缸外，身体也红红的。  
李赫宰在原地看了五分钟没有动作，过了一会儿才想起来要拿着浴巾把人抱出来。  
等他拿着浴巾回到浴室，美人居然起来了并坐在了浴缸边上，见到他来便扑了过来。他连忙展开浴巾把人接住，像是接住从天上落下来的星星，四目相对。

之后他们就从浴室门口一路吻到床上，李赫宰抚摸着李东海的肩颈，表情是他自己也不知道的温柔和珍重，眼神专注。  
“呀，不要这样看着我。”明明是自己要李赫宰搞黄色却自己先不好意思地缩回去的李东海用被情欲烧哑的嗓子开口道，并且伸手捂住了李赫宰的眼睛。  
“以前有人跟我说，我连上床的时候都是很冷淡的。”李赫宰露着牙龈笑了起来，“看来是人不对。”  
“呀！你小子和谁上床了！你说清楚！”李东海抓重点能力突出，激动地又开始冒眼泪，李赫宰掐着他下巴亲了半天把他的眼泪亲了回去。  
“现在是你，以后都是你，除非你烦我了。”李赫宰双手捧着李东海的脸颊又捏了捏，“不过我是不会轻易把你放走的。”

发情期的李东海又软又媚，内部又湿又紧，但是却一声不吭，只有当深入内部的头部触到更深处的软肉时才会发出小猫一样的哼唧，压在喉咙里的呻吟也会不受他控制的冒出来， 他也会更加用力地抓住李赫宰的肩背。

李东海胸前的豆豆早就被啃吸扯得红肿，被抓着臀瓣动作时会摩擦到李赫宰因为用力而绷紧的肩臂肌肉，这时候尾椎骨像是有电流经过，他忍不住吸了吸鼻子，一口咬住了李赫宰的肩膀。  
“都给我。”李东海含混不清地说道，说完咬了咬李赫宰红彤彤的耳朵。  
李赫宰深吸一口气，抽出自己的东西，把套子摘了下来，再放进去，循着本能顶开了那一片软肉，里面盛着的温暖液体淋在他的头上，他抬起头在李东海的眼皮上啄吻，顶端成结卡在了入口，一股一股的液体打在柔软的生殖腔里，轻微痛感让李东海的内壁绞紧了些，大腿内侧的肌肉也绷成了一条直线。

他带着点痴迷凝望着此刻的李东海，只觉得他此刻的情态像从贝壳中诞生的阿芙洛狄忒。

是爱是美也是充满力量的丰盈。  
而我此刻在渎神。

真好啊，这么美的事物，曾被我短暂地拥有过。  
他闭上眼睛任由李东海在他脸上到处亲来亲去，心里像是装载了一轮暖阳，内心长久的空洞被阳光填满。

是梦也值了，他平复着自己的喘息，看向旁边闭着眼睛的李东海。

“不管你相不相信此刻的我，我都要说，东海呀，我想这样对你很久了，从十五岁开始。”李赫宰抓住李东海的手双手包住。  
“我也是。”李东海回答道，看向他的眼睛亮亮的，盈着水光。

从欲念的土里长出了爱恋的花，糜烂又甘美。

Fin.


End file.
